<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning star by cloud_kiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071919">Morning star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_kiss/pseuds/cloud_kiss'>cloud_kiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament), Christian Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_kiss/pseuds/cloud_kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer finds out that God’s new morning star isn’t an angel and confronts God about it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer arrives making a scandal as some of His angels are trying to stop him “My dear ones, you can let go of him, Father will be ok.” The angels trust him and leave Him and Lucifer alone. </p><p>“From where do you come from?” He asks with a gentle voice “Cut the bullshit you asshole.”  He wasn’t  shocked at the answer.</p><p>“Lucifer, dear, that is no way to answer.” He puts a hand on Lucifer’s right cheek “What’s wrong? you look frustrated.” but Lucifer slaps the hand away “When were you planning to tell me about <em> him </em>or is that none of my business?” </p><p>His expression still didn't change. He still had a relaxed face “Dear-” “Don’t dear me, spare me the crap and explain yourself. Now.” </p><p>He sighs and says “Some time ago I promised them I would give them a Messiah, someone to inspire them to rise up to seek justice and peace.” Lucifer laughed  and even clapped his hands “I don’t see the joke, Lucifer.” His expression changed to an angry one. </p><p>“You don’t?!” he laughed even harder “You really love them don’t you? you’re always there to save them” This isn’t, of course, the first time God’s heard this from Lucifer, since the beginning it’s been the same fight between them “Lucifer, they are also my children rethink how you speak of them” “No.” same answer, his yellow snake eyes as bright, as if he’s going to attack God, but God knows he wouldn't. </p><p>Lucifer had met Jesus earlier. He was a human, God made himself human “How dare you insult me in such a way, Father.” Lucifer was still in a defensive position, God sighs and puts one of His hands in His front, frustrated at Lucifer not being in the mood to put up with him. He went back to the little bird and finally answered Lucifer “Why? I don’t see the reasons behind your tantrum, my human children are none of your business” God says as He lets the bird fly away. </p><p>And Lucifer answers the same thing “They’re just bits of dirt arranged in complex ways, undeserving monkeys that stole your attention for no good reason.” Now Lucifer started to approach God “powerless and full of sin.” he continues to walk but God still doesn't move  “And you love them more than me, me who is perfect in every way, who is the perfect child of God, bright and beautiful.” </p><p>God scoffed and even laughed a bit “Oh Lucifer, i don’t love them more than you, i would never.” it is God now who is approaching Lucifer, both are close to each other again so God hugs Lucifer “I love everyone of them and you, why don’t you come back home dear?” Lucifer without noticing started crying so he pushed God away “I hate you.” God couldn’t help to be hurt but He was used to being hated by Lucifer “I’m going to prove it to you, how undeserving they are and that day you’re going to apologize for letting me go and not loving me instead.” </p><p>And just like that Lucifer leaves, God starts crying and the morning stars tell Him how much they love Him to console their Father. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>